AU Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna
by Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster
Summary: AU. Xover characters from videogames and anime taking role of characters from the 4 Nintendo DS series, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna. Preview.
1. Arc and Character Lists

Things happen along. With 4 NDS series of Higurashi Kizuna happening, I decided to remake this, as AU Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna, to base of of these wonderful NDS games.

Although, I need more info about Kageboshi-hen, Tokihogushi-hen, Yoigoshi-hen (mostly Miyuki's role and info), Tokihogushi-hen, Kotohogushi-hen, and NDS version of Miotsukushi-hen (I know about the PS2 version, but I heard that the NDS version is different than PS2 version, even the ending.) So PM me for more info (I know some if it, but I wanna make sure if I'm right)

Also, just to let you know that some characters' roles (some a little similar, some a little different) are blank is the meaning that it's still working in progress. (if you have any suggesting on who will be who, PM me or put it on Review)

Here's the list if chapter and characters. Enjoy!

Note: with the chapters from each book, it will be like this: **Book/Volume: **_Chapter/Arc _Roman Numeral

* * *

AU Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna

**

* * *

**

**Arcs**

_**Dai-ichi-Kan: Tatari (Curse)**_

_Onikakushi-hen (Spirited Away by the Demon Chapter)_

_Watanagashi-hen (Cotton Drifting Chapter)_

_Tatarigoroshi-hen (Curse Killing Chapter)_

_Someutsushi-hen (Dye Following Chapter)_

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

_**Dai-ni-Kan: Sou (Virtual)**_

_Himatsubushi-hen (Time Wasting Chapter)_

_Meakashi-hen (Eye Opening chapter)_

_Hirukawashi-hen (Daybreak Chapter)_

_Kagebouhi-hen (Silhoutte Spinning Chapter)_

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

_**Dai-san-Kan: Rasen (Spiral)**_

_Tsumihoroboshi-hen (Atonenment Chapter)_

_Yoigoshi-hen (Beyond Midnight Chapter)_

_Minagoroshi-hen (Massacre Chapter)_

_Tokihogushi-hen (Untangling Chapter)_

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

_**Dai-yon-Kan: Kizuna (Bonds)**_

_Matsuribayashi-hen (Festival Accompanying Chapter__)_

_Saikoroshi-hen (Dice Killing Chapter)_

_Kotohogushi-hen (Congratulating Chapter)_

_Miotsukushi-hen (Canal Drying Chapter)_

_**

* * *

**_

**Character Sheet**

_**Main**_

Keiichi Maibara: Howard Wright (Siren: Blood Curse/New Translation)

Rena Ryuuga: Heather (Cheryl) Mason (Silent Hill series)

Mion Sonozaki: Minato Arisato (Persona 3)

Shion Sonozaki: Zexion (Kingdom Hearts series)

Satoko Houjou: Mio Amakura (Fatal Frame 2)

Rika Furude: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series)

Hanyuu: Namine (Kindom Hearts series)

Natsumi Kimiyoshi: Yomi Takanashi (Black Rock Shooter)

Tomoe Minai: Norman Jayden (Heavy Rain)

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

_**Secondary/Support**_

Satoshi Houjou: Mayu Amakura (Fatal Frame 2)

Kurado Ooishi: Choushirou Kirishima (Fatal Frame 4)

Jirou Tomitake: Keats (Folklore), Sol Jackson (Siren: Blood Curse/New Translation), Madison Paige (Heavy Rain)

Miyo Takano: Amana (Siren: Blood Curse/New Translation)

Kyousuke Irie: Seigo Saiga (Siren: Blood Curse/New Translation), Mikoto Itoshiki (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei), and Shinra Heiwajima (Durarara!)

Rumiko Chie: Fay (Tsubasa Chronicles)

Mamoru Akasaka: Ryotaro Dojima (Persona 4)

Miyuki Akasaka: Nanako Dojima (Persona 4)

Yukie Akasaka:

Oryou Sonozaki:

Akane Sonozaki:

Tatsuyoshi Kasai: Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate series)

Kiichirou Kimiyoshi:

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

Akira Toudou: Kyoya Suda (Forbidden Siren)

Chisato Saeki: Mato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter)

Tamako Makimura: Yuu (Black Rock Shooter)

Madoka Minai: Felicia AKA Elfe (Final Fantasy 7: Before Crisis)

Shingo Fujita: Tseng (Final Fantasy 7)

Kaoru Yamaoki: Verdot (Final Fantasy 7: Before Crisis)

Satoshi Tsukada:

Nagisa Ozaki: Rin Kagura (The Calling)

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

Miyuki Sorimachi:

Akira Otobe: Kei Amakura (Fatal Frame 2)

Ryunosuke Arakawa: Makoto Shirae (The Calling)

Yae Towada:

Takumi Kurosawa:

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

Riku Furude:

Ouka Furude: Xion (Kingdom Hearts series)

Shino Kimiyoshi:

Mao Sonozaki:

**-0=0-0=0-0=0-0=0-**

_**Other**_

Rina Mamiya:

Teppei Houjou:

Tamae Houjou:

Okonogi: Takeaki Misawa (Forbidden Siren 2)

Nomura:

Shirou Hanada: Adachi (Persona 4)

Kazuma Hatakeyama:

Aoi Hatakeyama:

Rika's Parents:

Satoko's Parents: Misao Asou and Shizu Amakura (Fatal Frame 2)

Miyoko's Parents: Sam Monroe and Melissa Gale (Siren: Blood Curse/New Translation)

Hifumi Takano:

Miyoko Tanashi: Bella Monroe (Siren: Blood Curse/New Translation)

Frederica Bernkastel: "Eri" (Shiki Misaki) (The World Ends with You)

* * *

Well, stay tune for the Introduction/Preview once it's complete.


	2. Preview

It's me again. Here's the preview!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or Higurashi Kizuna.

Warning: This fanfic may contains some OOC, character deaths, and spoilers of Higurashi Kizuna.

* * *

Preview

* * *

**_Mutilation Murder . . ._**

**_Accidental Death . . ._**

**_Suicide . . ._**

**_Death from Illness . . ._**

**_Battered to Death . . ._**

* * *

"Alright, Rise!"

All the students stand up from their seats.

"Greet!"

They bow "Good morning!" Then they went back to their seats.

"Good morning, class." Fay greets, "I like you to have your attention and meet our new student today."

The teacher looks at the teen next to him.

"Hi. My name is Howard Wright." The teen introduced.

* * *

"Norman Jayden. You did a great job on solving the investigation." His boss congratulates him.

"Thank you, sir." Norman replied, "Is there something else you want to tell me? Another assignment?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He hands Norman a file for his new assignment. "There's a situation going on at Japan that I need you to go there and investigate."

Norman looks at the title of the file before he was about to open it.

Entitled "**Hinamizawa Disaster**"

* * *

**_Series of Mysterious Deaths in Hinamizawa Village . . ._**

* * *

"Alright." Minato crossed his arms, "All in favor to let Wright-san join the club?"

"Aye!" about six members agreed.

"Wait-Wha?"

"Then, that settles! Congratulation, Wright-san!" Minato offers a hand for a handshake. "Welcome to the club!"

* * *

Norman Jayden finally arrives to Okinomiya Police Department.

He thanked the driver by paying him for the drive and steps out of the taxi.

Norman looks up at the Department for a second, and then enters.

Soon, his investigation begins.

* * *

**_Everything began on the Night of the Watanagashi Festival . . ._**

* * *

Howard and some of his new friends came to the Shrine to see Kairi's ritual performance at the Watanagashi Festival.

Kairi, as a Miko, starts her performance, by dancing while wielding her golden ornate ceremonial hoe topped with red tassels.

Many villagers and her friends are there to see. The documentary teams were there as well; Madison taking pictures, Sol filming, and Keats writing the events on his journal while watching.

* * *

_Kizukeba Warai naita ano hibi ga (If you'd notice, those days when we laughed and cried)_

* * *

"There's been a lot of mysterious death occurance happening at the Night of the Watanagashi Festival." The nun explained.

Howard raise his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, mostly when one person was killed, while the other disappears without a trace."

* * *

Norman opens the other files that he was given by the police of Okinomiya. He looks at the photo of a student that he must talk to:

Yomi Takanashi.

* * *

_Modosenai mono ni barabara ni sarete (Have been scattered into pieces of something unrestorable)_

* * *

"Are you Howard Wright?" the man asked.

"Yes I am," he responds "but who are you?"

". . . I need to have word with for you." The man said, as he reveals his badge and his ID:

Kirishima Choushirou.

"You know about these people, right?" Choushirou then hands him the photographs.

Howards looks at them and he quickly recognized them: The documentary teams and the nun.

"Yeah, I met them at the festivals." Howard answered. "What about them?"

". . . Last night, they were discovered dead."

* * *

"Takanashi Yomi?"

"Eh?" she turns around, and see an unfamiliar person.

"My name is Norman Jayden," he showed his badge, "and I would like to ask some questions with you, something that involves with Hinamizawa."

Yomi's eyes were dilated in shock.

* * *

_Uso to uso o kasaneta dake no (Only the sadness and pain)  
Kanashimi to Itami dake (Of just having one lie stacked on another lie)_

* * *

Howard was on his knee on the ground of his room, trying to catch his breath. He doesn't know what's going on right now. Or what's wrong with Heather?

He slowly stood up to look out the window.

He saw Heather, standing outside of his house, in the rain.

She's mouthing something. As if she was saying "Sorry," for so many times.

* * *

With Keats and Sol stand outside of the shrine to keep a watch out; Howard, Zexion, Amana, and Madison went inside.

When Amana turn on the lantern, they all saw what's inside the Shrine of Oyashiro-sama.

* * *

_Tsukimatou higurashi to natsu no kaori (Even if we forget the cicadas and scent of summer that follow behind)  
Wasurete mo Kesenakute (We can't erase them)_

* * *

When the crows and ravens fly away, Howard picks up the axe, now stained from the pool of blood.

To his horror, he heard a scream behind him, and turned to see who it was.

Mio. When she saw Howard with the bloodstained axe, and Kairi's lifeless, bloodstained, disemboweled, dissected body; there was a fear in her face.

"Wha-? Wait! Mio! This isn't what you think!" Howard tries to explain.

"Hi-Hitogoroshi!" she slowly steps back.

Howard's eyes dilated when he heard that word. Murderer. "Mi-Mio!" Howard steps closer.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mio runs off, toward the forest, to the village. "PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!"

"MIO!" Howard went after her. "WAIT!"

* * *

Norman rushed up the hospital stairs to the rooftop as fast as he could. Once he made it, he slams the door to the rooftop hard and stops.

His eyes dilated in a mixture of shock and horror, as he just witness something that he's too late to prevent.

A young wounded male teen, whispering and shedding tears, as if he was mentally shattered, was cradling a motionless body of a young girl in his arms, under her puddle of blood and from a small distance, a bloodstained kitchen knife.

* * *

_Kiesaru basho wa akaku somatteku (The vanishing place is being dyed red)_

* * *

"**_Dojima . . ._**" The young red-haired child turn to him in an ominous voice. "**_I return to Tokyo as soon as possible if I were you . . ._**"

"Huh?" Ryotaro responds

"**_Go back to Tokyo . . . otherwise . . . you'll regret it._**"

"What are you saying?"

"**_I've warned you . . . The rest is up to you . . ._**"

_Who . . . are you?_ Ryotaro thought. Something's wrong with Kairi, as if she's someone else, as if she's possessed.

* * *

"**Zexion.**"

"What is it, Mayu?" he answered back on the phone.

"**Can you . . . promise me something?**"

"Sure."

"**Promise me . . . that you'll take cake of Mio . . . for me.**"

* * *

_Shiranu man ni chikazuku oto ga kitateru (Before we knew it, the approaching sound comes)_

* * *

"The Fuwazaru Magatama?" Howard questioned.

"So, you're telling me, that Heather could possibly . . ." Minato slowly points and they all turned to where Heather was sitting.

Who seems like she's not herself anymore. As if she was lovesick.

* * *

Norman, along with Kirishima and Dojima, came in front of Yomi and her families' house to investigate. What they witness there were a lot of "talismans" hanging on her house, nearly covered in all of it.

* * *

_Kirisakarete ita omoide dake (Only my memories that were cleaved apart)  
Kawarazu ni Kagayaite (Shine unchanged)_

* * *

"If you really want to make people believe you no matter what, we club members have a good method to settle this." Howard said, still arm with the baseball bat.

"So, whoever wins is right, correct?" Heather, still carrying the hatchet, asked.

"That's right." He smirks.

Heather glared at him and charged towards him.

* * *

"Well, is this your first time coming to Hinamizawa?" Makoto asked the young brown haired woman, who was driving.

"You could say that." She replied. "I'm a writer, and I always want to unravel the mystery of this abandoned village."

* * *

_Kono yuugure no nageki no naka ni (Within the bewailing of this dusk)  
Kowashite mo Matteru (Even if I destroy them, you'll be waiting)_

* * *

"I heard you were friends with Cheryl Mason, right?" Norman asked.

"Yes." Rin Kagura replied.

"I have some questions that I would like to ask. Mostly about the incident of what happens at the school you and Cheryl in."

* * *

Namine was shocked and vanished into thin air. Kairi wonders what happen just now.

"Kairi?"

Kairi jumped a bit by surprise of Mio's voice and turned around. She saw all her friends here.

She was surprise that they were back so only, not only that, they heard everything. EVERYTHING.

"Kairi, what's going on?" Mio's eyes were filled with concerns.

"What do you mean, you're gonna get killed?" Minato and the others seem to demand an explanation.

Kairi, has no other choice. She takes a deep breath. It's time for them to know.

* * *

_Nukeochite mienaku natte iku (They are being pulled off and turning invisible)  
Kanashimi mo Itami sae (Sadness, and even pain, too)_

* * *

Kairi is now cornered, nowhere to run. She was now being held by a man behind her while she helplessly watched the other took out the syringe.

_Once I close my eyes, a miracle will happen. Right? It will happen, once I believe._

She closed her eyes tight, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Kairi woke up from the clinic bed. She looked around and saw Fay-sensei, with Mio and someone she wasn't expecting.

_Ma-Mayu!_

* * *

_Aa Mata higurashi to natsu no kaori (Ah, even if we lose the cicadas and scent of summer again)  
Nakushite mo Kienakute (They won't disappear)_

* * *

Namine, within the fire, stood up. She looks around the disaster going on, and saw a familiar figure from afar, facing her while raising the blade to her.

"X-Xion?"

* * *

Norman was speeding his car in the highway. A speed chase is on. There's no way he's letting that person escape.

He's at the Race against Time, a race to solve this Mystery.

* * *

**_This is just the beginning . . ._**

* * *

"Howard? Howard?"

Howard woke up from his nap. He and his parents are in their van, driving.

"Good, you're awake." His father said. "We're almost there, our new home."

Howard looks out the window, seeing the village they're going. As they entered, he saw a red-haired girl, somewhere in her teen year, near the entrance of the village, who watch the van passed by. Howard notices that the girl was watching them as they came. He wonders who she is. And did she know that they're coming. He dismissed that thought as they completely passed her.

As for the red-haired girl, who watches the van kept driving further. She smiles.

"Welcome . . . Howard Wright . . . to Hinamizawa."

* * *

Well that's that. The intro/prologue/trailer/sneak peek chapter! The lyrics there is called **Bewailing** by Niira Etsuko (formerly Shinra Etsuko), which was the song that played in Higurashi Motion Graphic Vol. 1; which is one of my favorite songs, well the second. My first favorite one is **Rinne no Yume to . . .**, which was played in Higurashi Motion Graphic Vol. 4. I recommend you to watch all the Higurashi Motion Graphic Vol. 1-5! And if you like, there is also Umineko Motion Graphic (also there are many songs sung by Etsuko, the same singer for Higurashi Motion Graphic), which is about Vol 1-7 so far.

So, stay tune for the first chapter of the first book!


End file.
